Song Fics
by NotInsaneIJustLostMySanity
Summary: Multiple song fics raging from multiple ships and genres. Take Your Time by Same Hunt. Force of Nature by Bea Miller. Only girl (In The World) by Rihanna.
1. Take Your Time

**Summary: Frank meets Hazel in a bar. Where does it go from there? Mortal AU.**

 **Characters: Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper and Rachel.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Sam Hunt or Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter One: Take Your Time

Frank Zhang is on his first drink, everyone at the bar is immensely fixated on Piper McLean, Rachel Dare and the prettiest one of all, at least in Frank's opinion, Hazel Levesque.

Everyone goes to talk to the girls, but only to speak to the Native American and The Red Head. Frank gets the bartender over and says, "The Mixed Girl by the Native American and The Red Head drink's are on me."

"Cool." The bartender says.

After about five minutes the mixed girl comes over and says, "Hi. My name is Hazel. I heard you bought my drinks."

"Just a random act of kindness." Frank says.

She smiles and orders a beer.

Hazel says, "I don't see you around town much? First time in the Big Apple?"

"No. I've came here before, but I'm from Canada." Frank says.

Hazel says, "Really. What's it like?"

"Cold." Frank says, "Really cold."

"Thanks for paying for the beer." Hazel says, "Are you just going to sip on your martini or actually get a man's drink?"

Frank motions for the bartender and orders tequila. He asks, "Happy?"

"You're funny." Hazel says.

Frank asks, "Don't you have your friends over there to hang out with?"

"You're way more relaxed." Hazel says, "I didn't even want to come here. I was forced here to "mingle" with people."

"It seems like your having fun." Frank says.

A guy comes up and says, "How are you doing Babe?"

"For the last time Leo. We. Are. Through." Hazel says.

He grumbles and walks away. Frank says, "Ex."

"Yep. And a clingy one at that." Hazel says.

Rachel asks, "Is he giving you a hard time?"

"Leave her along!" Piper says.

Hazel says, "On the contrary. We were just talking."

"Oh." Rachel and Piper says.

The two talk for about three more hours. Rachel says, "Come on Hazel. We're leaving."

Hazel writes her number on the napkin and says, "Any time your in town. Call me."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Any song suggestions?**

 **7/9/16: It has come to my attention I was breaking this website's code. I have removed the lyrics, but I would recommend listening to the song while reading this to get the storyline. (Can you have a storyline for a really short oneshot?)**


	2. Force Of Nature

**Summary: Nico loves Percy. It** **is a onesided relationship. He can't stand how Percy makes him feel. Highschool AU.**

 **Characters: Nico.**

 **Disclaimer: Bea Miller owns Force of Nature and Rick Fiordan owns the characters.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Force Of Nature

Nico's POV

I don't know why I like him, but sadly I do. He makes my stomach do 180's and makes me turn bright red.

I tried to keep him away. Distance myself from him. He is sadly trying to be my friend.

He has complete control over me. My heart, my mind, and my body at his disposal.

And The worst part of this whole situation? He doesn't even know it.

I just wish he knew. How he breaks me. How I would die for him. Sacrifice everything for him. Do the impossible for him. But he doesn't even know, and for that people is my heartbreak.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Was it a little angsty? Song suggestions?**

 **7/9/16: Sorry it's short. I had to remove the lyrics.**


	3. Only Girl (In The World)

**Summary: Piper wants Jason. Jason is her best friend, but is oblivious. Highschool AU.**

 **Characters: Piper McLean, Aphrodite, and Jason Grace.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Only Girl (In The World). Those go to their respective owners. I am using them for entertainment and do not wish to get any profit from this.**

* * *

Piper's POV

I get out of bed and change into a red crop top and white jeans with red heels.

I go downstairs and my mother Aphrodite McLean hands me my backpack and says, "You're going to be late for the bus."

I grab my backpack and rush out the door. I get on the bus and sit by my crush and best friend Jason Grace.

"Hey Beauty Queen." Jason says.

I respond, "Don't call me that Sparky!"

"I won't call you Beauty Queen if you don't call me Sparky." Jason says.

I reply, "I wouldn't call you Sparky if you stopped calling me Beauty Queen."

"I will never stop calling you that." Jason says.

I respond, "Then you are forever Sparky."

The bus stops and we get off. I go to Mrs. Chase's Greek class. Jason is probably with his jock friends.

You would think the jocks would hang with the cheerleaders, but we despise them considering they don't consider us jocks. We bench press people! and do Dance and Gymnastics and you dare not call us jocks!

I still like Jason though.

TiMe SkIp To ThE eNd Of ThE dAy.

We get on the afternoon bus and right before it is my styop Jason says, "Meet me at the CinemaMark in the mall on sixth street tonight."

I got me a date with Jason.

* * *

 **7/9/16: I'm sorry it's short, but I had to change it to keep code.**


End file.
